The wedding date
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: When an oppurtunity flys into your lap, grab it with all your might.They hadn't known they were each other's oppurtunity until they first met.LP, Leyton! Breyton friendship, Laley friendship.
1. Prologue: Flaws and all

**AN:**_ Woooo! Is it just me or do I smell a reconciliation in the works? Oh, that's right there is one and the owner of it is currently calling upon her fan fictional sisters to celebrate along with her! That's right, peeps. I'm back. Its been a long time since ( what with finishing all my other fics) and while I'm still trying to write the wedding scene of our favourite couple ( Lucas and Peyton of course) for TLA, this little beauty possessed my mind and I just couldn't let that idea pass up. _

_Excited yet? Hopefully. So all you guys know is that this chapter is yet again based on my favourite couple. _

_On that note. Its necessary you know that everything that's happened in the One Tree Hill world has happened except Lucas and Peyton are NOT together and they don't know each other which leads to Sawyer not being alive ( Aww, *tear*__) and etc. _

_Moving on…. Let's start this beauty shall we?_

_---_

"_I _am amazing!" Brooke squeals, jumping atop of her sleeping best friend.

"Amazingly annoying. Get the fuck off of me." Peyton snaps, eyes immediately darting over to the clock before groaning. "Fuck Brooke, it's 7 am in the morning."

Brooke shrugs the comment off with an eye roll. " I'm getting married in a _month_, P-Sawyer . A month."

"Should I punch you as a form of happiness or would you rather me slam the door in your face on your way out instead." Peyton grumbles sarcastically, frustrated by the fact that her best friend ( if she can call her that right now) woke her up to state the obvious and _still _hasn't gotten off her lap.

"Your scrawny ass doesn't have a date." Brooke points out hotly and Peyton groans.

_Here we go again…._

"You leave me and my scrawny ass out of this."

"Peyton, honey, you're my best friend and I love you." Brooke announces, wrapping her arm around her. " You've done amazing things and accomplished _so _many dreams.. I just… I just feel like your purpose in life just hasn't been accomplished yet."

"And you think a random guy is going to force that big bowl of purpose straight into my lap?" Peyton asks, incredulously.

"Not a random guy. _The _guy. The _perfect_ guy. Who knows, he might just be your Julian."

"As _great _as that sounds, I'll have to pass, thanks. I'm fine with the Julian that your crazy ass is marrying."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Brooke says, nudging her friend who laughs. " I just mean- what if this date is that perfect somebody who's the key to that happiness that your longing for."

" I _am _happy." Upon the disbelieving look on her face, Peyton rolls her eyes. " Really, I am."

"You could be better. Peyton, all I want is for you to be happy."

"And I've already repeated countless times that I'm more than that. Brooke, I may not be having wedding bells sound in the next five minutes. But I'm as happy as a 22 year old woman can be."

"Like I said. You can be better and with the wedding scene and that hot date and a few shots of Tequila. You won't be able to argue." Brooke retorts and Peyton rolls her eyes. " Seriously, Peyton. You haven't had sex in half a year!" She cries and Peyton narrows her eyes into slits.

"That was a low blow."

"The truth hurts, you bitch. Get used to it. But you've gotta admit that your romantic life (sex) has the worst track record ever. I mean, if you weren't my best friend and I wasn't so generous, I probably would've already ditched you."

Peyton sighs. " Okay, so _maybe_, your right. "

"I'm always right." Brooke responds cockily.

"_Right._" Peyton drawls dramatically, making Brooke pout. " Putting that aside. Say, I agree with this little idea of yours. Where are we going to find a hot guy, that isn't married and Atleast carries an IQ? All the guys out here are duds and I refuse to spend my time entertaining a hooligan."

L.A wasn't exactly the sharpest place to capturing a great man. Atleast one that hasn't already been in prison or carries a wedding band on his finger.

"That's where my awesomeness comes in." Brooke brags, smirking. " Lucas Scott."

"Lucas _who?" _Peyton snorts, eyes wide. " The _writer_."

Brooke grins, nodding in glee. "We met at that release party for unkindness last year and became instant friends since. I saw him again a couple weeks ago and just happened to slip up to him that a certain _hot _friend of mine who happens to love his work needs a date. Image of you was all he needed before he became a goner."

"Brooke!" Peyton cries out.

"What?" Brooke responds sheepishly. " Okay look, Peyton. The guy agreed, okay? Which means he obviously has _some _kind of attraction to you. I mean, what kind of guy agrees to be the date of someone he doesn't know?"

"Umm, him!" Peyton cries, stating the obvious.

"Yes, but that's totally besides the point." Brooke shrugs off. " Look, I have a good feeling about this. He's working that whole sexy broody look and your broody enough as it is so it's a perfect match. All I need is your pretty little face to agree to it and I can prove it to you."

Peyton sighs. "Well the guy _is _attractive and his work is like, amazing…."

"There's my girl! Peyton, I'm telling you, you won't regret this."

"I better not." Peyton mumbles.

"Good. Now get up."

"What? No."

"Believe me, I'm all for the natural look , but I doubt you want to meet broody boy like that." Brooke rasps, and Peyton's eyes go wide.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton says lowly and Brooke avoids her best friend's eyes knowing the next string of words were one of which that would set the blonde into explosion.

"Umm, you kind of have a flight to Tree Hill in the next twenty minutes" Brooke rasps quickly, practically counting the minutes till she bombed.

"Tree-what?! You know what that doesn't even matter, I'm not going and that's final. I mean, Brooke how can you do something like that!"

"Look, an opportunity just flew out into your lap, okay? So just take a chance and grab it. Peyton, I have a really good feeling about this. I just- I feel like this guy could possibly be your soul mate and what better to get to _know _your soul mate then by spending a few weeks in his hometown."

"Oh, so now he's my _soul mate. _Brooke, I knew you were twisted but you've just reached a new high. You've met this guy, like three or four times, you barely know him!"

"Actually we've met up more than that and we talk on the phone practically every other day but that's beside the point. You know this guy, you've read his book, you know his fears and his flaws and I've got a feeling if you just opened yourself up to him, than maybe those wedding bells might come to you sooner than you think." Brooke concludes, proud of herself for she can already see Peyton becoming putty in her plans.

"You sure have a lot of 'feelings' ." Peyton grumbles and Brooke squeals.

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank_ you, Peyton. You won't re-"

"Regret Schmet, yeah I know." Peyton says, finishing the other's line with an eye roll. " I'm going back to bed."

"Think again, best friend . Flight to Tree Hill in twenty minutes remember? Now up and at em', sunshine. It's going to be a _long _day." Brooke announces, pulling her best friend up and Peyton groans.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now."

"Love you too, P-Sawyer . Love you too. Now _get _moving." She cries, slapping her best friend's bottom before pushing her towards her bathroom.

Peyton sighs.

Right now.

She wished she could kill Brooke Davis.

---

"You did what?!" Haley cries, incredulously. " Lucas, how can you be so irresponsible?"

Lucas shrugs. " I dunno, maybe it reigns in the blood or something."

"Lucas, this is no joking matter, okay? This is _far _from a joking matter, this is _serious. _" Haley states firmly. " Its like you don't even have an ounce of a brain in there. Were you _not _thinking when you agreed to this?"

" Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't. The result here is that she's staying here and that's all that matters. Deal with it."

"I can't deal with it, Lucas. You _sold _your house to a person you barely know, come to think of it, you _don't." _She cries, eyes wide.

" I didn't _sell _my house, I simply got a roommate for it." Lucas respond, making Haley roll her eyes.

"Dude, she can practically be some kind of psychopath planning to kill you in your sleep."

"Fine then, I'll lock my bedroom door." Lucas teases and Haley frowns, scoffing.

"Lucas Eugene Scott." Haley screams and Lucas cringes.

The full name.

Haley's motherly side is popping out again.

"Haley, Look. I know what I did wasn't the best of all decisions but I made a promise to a friend and I'm keeping it."

"And it's great that your so loyal enough to keep it, Lucas. Really, it is. But you shouldn't have made that kind of promise in the first place. Bad things can come from this, Lucas and you could be that person that gets hurt. You're my best friend and I'm just looking out for you."

"Are you sure its not the jealousy inside of you that's coming out because you've always been my roommate and someone else is replacing you." Lucas teases, raising a teasing eyebrow, laughing as Haley hits him in the back of the head.

"I've already got a roommate, thank you, who just happens to be my husband and I'll tell you right now he's a much better roommate than you could ever be."

"Ouch." Lucas gasps, placing a hand over his heart as he fakes tear. " That hurt, Hales. What the hell kind of a best friend are you?"

"A great one." She quips back, before turning serious. " One that just wants his best friend safe."

"Look, Haley. Maybe I didn't think clearly, maybe I had drank too many tequila's or something, I dunno. All I know is once I saw her, I just had to give in. There was something about her, something about her eyes that just made me feel like she's trapped or something and I guess, I just- I guess I just wanna be the one to fix that."

Haley eyed him as her best friend suddenly got a far away look in his eyes and had to smile at the deep amount of care that he already possessed for the girl. Even if he's never met her before. " You got all that from a picture?"

Lucas gets a tint of pink in his cheeks and Haley laughs. " Hey, your one to talk. I'm not the one that got married in high school." He points out with a raised eyebrow.

"We were in love." Haley defensively says back, smiling at the fact that they still are and have created a little blessing as a result of it.

"You didn't even know him that well back then." Lucas throws back and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah. Put a sock in it." Haley mumbles and Lucas laughs as he throws an arm around her shoulders.

"So? Do I have your approval?" Lucas proposes, waiting for her answer and she grins.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I am and I will but thanks for caring, Hales. " He smirks. " You know, I would have gone along with it whether I had your approval or not, right? "

"Yeah I know, why do you think I agreed so quickly? I don't have the time and the effort to but heads with that stubborn head of yours."

"I happen to know you love this stubborn head."

"I do, okay? So try to keep it one piece." She muses with a raised eyebrow and he laughs.

"Noted. Now get out of 'ere, Scott." He says, holding the door for her as she leaves and she playfully glares at him before walking out that door.

Lucas sighs, throwing himself on his couch and digging into his pockets before flipping out that picture.

He looks over the whole of her face, memorizing each and every detail, looking over any kind of flaw that he could manage to see with his own two eyes.

He had been told she was imperfection and had flaws and was a bit of a disaster when wanted but in his eyes, he sees none of that.

In his eyes, he sees perfection.

And as corny as it is, he's getting butterflies in his stomach at the thought of just meeting her.

He hadn't know that secretly, the girl he was staring at was boarding her plane and was thinking the exact same thing.

---

_So, this is the first chapter. The prologue. Leyton meet next chapter and I can't wait to write it, lol. This chapter kind of just wrote itself out and I'm pretty impressed with it actually, I hope you guys are too. This fic is actually inspired to me by the movie wedding date, hence the title. So if I've captured your attention then review, review, review and I'll get right on to working on it. _

_Ps. Are you guys watching One Tree Hill, the seventh season. I don't know, I mean I watched the promo's and it looks good this year but, I just can't get over the fact that my favourite couple is gone. _

_What do you think? _

_Tell me, your opinion matters. _

_Love, Aundrea._


	2. Chapter 1: Got dynamite?

_Hey guys, wow, thank you for all the reviews, hehe. I got a really great response so let's see if I can keep it this way. it's a little boring in the beginning which is expected but I promise it will get better along the way. Umm, other than that. I placed up a poll right now, letting the viewers or readers that read any of my stories to decide which stories they want to read so if you haven't voted, vote because there is only one week left until I decide which story is the story that I will focus on in between school. I'm kind of hoping The Wedding Date wins ( which it currently is) but review and vote on the poll anyway. _

_Other than that, zoom on down and jazz this baby up! _

_---_

_**Chapter 1: Got Dynamite**_

"_Tell me what you got to break down the walls…."_

She's strutting down the airport, passing by the blur of humans buzzing around and she's pissed off, infact more than that.

She was forced down here, to this little town ( I mean seriously, Tree Hill?!) and this little airport and the minimal population and she hasn't had her daily dosage of coffee.

She's tired and cranky and she just wants comfort in the familiarity of her own bed but she's stuck looking around for a stupid author ( he's her favourite author and he's beyond gorgeous but she won't admit that) and she just feels like overall its going to be a long fucking messed up day.

And then she sees him.

He's tall and looking as handsome as ever and his eyes are wandering and she finds herself absolutely breathless.

Maybe she's being paranoid or having a type of brain dysfunction or something but photo's hadn't even come close to the amount of beauty this guy possessed.

He's wearing simple jeans and a blue shirt that reveals that sculpted body and just brings out his eyes and his feet are being covered by just running shoes but she thinks he's like the sexiest man ever.

And she fucking hates it.

She hadn't even had a conversation with this guy and she's feeling herself get all flustered and tingly and she's new to it.

She hasn't felt that way before and she doesn't want to so she just dismisses that feeling and that pouncing of her heart and she walks over to him.

She's got a smirk on her face when she talks. " Looking for me?"

He whips around, eyes wide and smiles as he looks at her. She pretends she doesn't feel a thing. " Perhaps, you Peyton Sawyer?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." She retorts and he squints jokingly.

"Well you do _look _like one." He murmurs and she resists the urge to laugh. " Peyton Sawyer it is. Lucas Scott."

"Yeah, I know who you are." She scoffs, ignoring the extended hand brought in front of her.

"Good to know."

She rolls her eyes, gripping her luggage in one hand and marches out of that airport like she owns the place ( even though she has no idea where she's going) and he tardily smiles, following after her.

It's going to be a handful with that one, he's sure of it.

But he figures it'll well be worth the wait.

It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he's checking out her ass as she walks.

----

She's awakened the next morning by the smell of food being prepared in the air and she sniffs hungrily, flipping over the covers, walking out that door and racing down the steps to the kitchen.

She nearly collapses at the sight in front of her.

He's there, Lucas and he's _cooking. _It smells delicious, and he's singing ( though, he can't break a tune). He's taken off his apron and when he wipes the sweat off his brow with his shirt , she nearly _dies. _

She can't even define how turned on she feels.

She hates that she actually is.

It's like he feels his cesearans tracking his every move because he turns around and he quirks an eyebrow at her, smiling at her and she feels it right down to her very core.

"Well." He drawls out. " The guest finally decides to enlighten me with her presence. I was almost afraid I'd be attending a funeral on the first night."

"Were you always a Selena Gomez fan or do you just _love _to sing her songs while your cooking?"She retorts and she's got that unforgettable smirk on her face when Lucas's cheeks turn to a shade of red that Lucas has quickly become smitten with.

He refrains from telling his mind that maybe its because its accompanied by the little short shorts she's wearing exposing her mile long ( never ending) legs and that little tank top.

Definitely a sight he could get used to.

"My nephew likes to blast on the radio all the time and that song just stuck in my head." He explains, and she raises her eyebrows as if in disbelief.

"Hey, if that's your story." She shrugs and he shakes his head at her actions.

"Touché." She takes a seat on the kitchen table and he places two plates on the table filled with eggs and bacon and ham and everything you can damn well think of and he picks up a fork, biting into it before watching her with anticipation as she simply fixes her eyes on him. " Go on." He urges. " It won't bite."

She squirms, obviously feeling some unsettling feeling with him at the moment and he smiles at the fact that he's managed to get her all riled up ( as much as he would kill to see her smile, he adores seeing her all riled up, its potentially the sexiest thing ever) .

She gulps and he sees her look at him with satisfaction brewing about in those perfect emerald eyes and he innerly smiles feeling good about himself.

Quiet reigns the house. The shadows of trees swarm over the kitchen from the windows, they're still eating their breakfast and there's children screeching cheers of enjoyment from a far distance but its all blown away by those green eyes locked on his blue and he feels something indescribable flutter about in his stomach.

And then their moment is destructed by what occurs next.

She slams her fork harshly against the table and she looks at him with fury and he really doesn't know what to say.

"I'm not some typical kind of girl, okay?" She shoots and he looks at her, attacked with confusion.

"I kind of gathered that."

"I mean," She rambles, rolling her eyes after his comment. "I'm not some other lunatic fan that's going to close their eyes and spread their legs apart for you so you have a good time."

"Good." He simply says and her eyes bug, her mouth resisting to fall on to the floor. " Peyton, I didn't agree to this because I figured you'd be an easy lay."_ Infact it's the opposite but if you want to take a chance and take my clothes off well, I won't protest_. " I took it because there's something about you, Peyton Sawyer."

"You don't know me." She tosses back defensively and he doesn't bat an eye.

"I would like to." He murmurs, determinedly. " And I'm not going to rest until I do."

She doesn't know whether she should be pleased or angry with that tidbit of information. "Well then, get ready for a long ride, Lucas Scott." She sarcastically chagrins and he grins

"Oh, I plan to."

Nothing else is exchanged between the two as she goes back to focusing on her breakfast, her mind heavy once again with thoughts.

She's wearing a scowl on the outside but on the inside she's smiling and she honestly doesn't know why. A few words has never affected her with such immensity before but a couple of words from Lucas Scott has her completely reacting differently.

She doesn't like it.

She's attracted to him. She knows that, she can't even pretend to deny it because its useless, and stupid and just a move on setting herself up on a whole bunch of melodrama that she doesn't need.

She just can't show it to him.

She won't let herself get heartbroken. She's endured it before, the feeling of having your heart sliced up into pieces and she never wants to feel it again.

She can't and she won't and she knows getting involved or opening her walls up for Lucas Scott will embrace that. So she'll do anything to terminate that.

Due to his boldness ( practically screaming he'll find a way to break those walls) she has a feeling the dynamites that were conjured up in her stomach were already exploding the walls that were stubbornly placed.

She'd fight it off for as long as she can.


	3. Chapter 2: Use somebody

**Chapter 2: Use Somebody. **

"Vroom!" James Lucas Scott chirped, lip hanging out of his tongue as he remained crouched in position, waggling his toy race car around as his vivid imagination imagined himself somewhere other than the safe contours of his own home.

Haley James Scott watched him amusedly, mirroring his mirthful expression that had sneaked on to his face. Nathan had gotten him the toy racecar for his birthday, among many _other _basketball things he could get due to his connections and the boy had been smitten with the racecar ever since.

James Lucas Scott was overly passionate about basketball and was exactly like his father when he played the game but she knew his extra guilty pleasure was racecars and watching him play, so happily made that maternal feeling inside of her beam in satisfaction.

"Momma!" Jamie shrieked delightedly, snapping Haley out of her thoughts. " Come play."

"I don't know. Seems I'm no use to the game except that little factor where I have to be the road for your pretty little racecar." Haley teased.

"But you'll be a beautiful road for my pretty little racecar." Jamie retorted cheekily, provoking his mother to tilt her head back and laugh before she agreed.

James Lucas Scott, waggled his toy racecar over his mother's legs, causing her to laugh genuinely, feeling the material tickle her provoking James Lucas Scott to do it again, enjoying the laugh that spilled out of his mother's mouth before joining in himself.

"I see we're stuck with being the road for the racecar, again, huh?" Lucas intruded, announcing his presence as he stepped into the room, feeling his mood liften as he saw the excited faces that presented himself.

"I'm a beautiful road for his little racecar." Haley corrected. " His word's exactly."

"Uncle Lucas! You're here!" Jamie interrupted, racing into his uncle's arms with speed causing Lucas to chuckle a little as he caught him, swaggering backwards a little bit. " I missed you."

"I missed you too, J-Luke." Lucas said, genuinely. No other little boy could piece a portion of his heart as much as James Lucas Scott did. " It seems to me though that your doing well for entertainment, though."

"Can we go to the body shop?" Jamie pleaded, his ultramarine eyes bouncing with excitement and Lucas turned to his best friend, mentally asking her for the permission that he knew was a positive one.

"Keep him out of the oil, this time." Haley warned, recalling how her son had come home to her one time only to find him smothered in oil. The reaction on her face had both uncle and nephew laughing.

"We'll try." The boys mimed in unison and Haley scoffed, pushing her son out the door.

"Get dressed."

The little boy obliged, hopping to his room and Lucas relaxed himself unto a seat, feeling relaxation run through him. " How's Nathan?"

"Kicking basketball butt." Haley replied proudly, mentioning her husband who had been drafted to play for the NBA Bobcat's three years ago and had been successful ever since. It's hard managing a kid and managing the effects of having a husband that was recognized for being famous, basketball wise but somehow, the pair of them made it work and she couldn't be even more prouder. " Something's not right with _you _though." She stated, matter of factly and Lucas sighed, having know she would have detected the half-hearted happiness he had nursed, walking into their home.

"She hates me."

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Haley responded. Peyton, she should have known this emotional ordeal was about Peyton.

"She can't even look me in the eye half of the time."

"She's just met you, Lucas." She chuckles. "Did you really expect her to fall straight into your arms."

"No, she kind of cleared that up for me, anyways." He sighs, and Haley shakes her head.

"Then do something about it."

"Did you not hear the last of my sentence?" Lucas wondered, eyebrows raised and Haley rolled her eyes.

"I did, thank you but I also know you care for her. A lot more than you should, especially for a stranger." She pointed out, hintingly telling him she still didn't necessarily approve of the whole situation he had buried himself in.

Lucas groaned. " Haley…."

"Prove her wrong, Lucas.' She advices, meeting curious ultramarine eyes. " Look, it's obvious this girl has some kind of.. Issues that have scarred her in the past and she's not so much, keen on the idea of change, so she's taking it out on you. Show her that your different from everybody else, don't give up on her. Be that somebody that she can turn to when the world kicks in the butt, just be there for her. Atleast until these three weeks are over."

"How am I supposed to do that, Hales? She's got walls over every piece of her all over the place."

"Break down the walls." Haley plainly says, as if it was that simple. " It's going to be difficult, sure but when has anything in life been easy. Get to know her, start out small. Infact, why don't you invite her to hang out with you and Jamie at the body shop this afternoon?"

" I knew there was a reason for coming to you." Lucas grins lopsidedly. " For someone that isn't so approving of this situation, that right there kind of makes it look entirely different."

"I just want you happy, Lucas and if approving this situation will help do that then… whatever." She shoots back, making him laugh before she smirks. " Besides, I kind of want to meet her. Need to know who this woman is to have you crushing on her so badly."

"I'm not _crushing _on her. I've just taken an unusual liking to her, that's all." Lucas mumbles meekly, cringing at how weak the sentence had come out.

"Sure." Haley mumbled disbelievingly, not at all believing him and Lucas frowned, turning away from her.

"Ready!" Jamie exclaimed, engulfing his mother in a tight embrace and departing her with a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room in his uncle's arms.

Haley grinned, able to hear her son's amused rambles as he conversed with her best friend and shook her head, the action making her sparkling dark hair bounce back and forth.

She knows her best friend. She's been there when the world crashed down on him and was there to recognize when he held interest in a girl and it was beyond obvious that her best friend took an interest in Peyton Sawyer.

She also had a belief that that interest was increasing to something deeper each and every minute.

Her best friend was falling 'in like' with the mysterious blonde woman currently walking around in his home and as amusing it was, she couldn't help but frown at the revelation.

She didn't want her best friend hurt. She hoped the woman was secretly hiding the fact that she was 'in like' too.

---

Peyton grumbled, hastily putting the phone back into the receiver before sighing frustrated as she stomped into the kitchen.

She'd just gotten off the phone with a less than pleased Brooke and while that reaction in her best friend was both frightening and amusing, it was awfully quite nagging at the same time.

Brooke wanted him to let him in, she wanted him to open up her walls and reveal her inner self to the man that had managed to produce 'feelings' that she had never experienced before ( though she hadn't admitted that to anyone) and she found that she just couldn't do that.

Didn't Brooke know that it was hard? Brooke had held her hand when darkness roamed over her life and wiped away the tears that had flown on to her face when she found herself tired of it all yet she was still so insistent that she trust this man whom she's only known since yesterday.

Peyton understood her concern, she understood that Brooke was simply doing what she thought was best for her, but didn't she know that maybe what she thought was best wasn't really what it appeared to be at all?

She sighed as she desperately tried to clear the thoughts spreading in her mind, finishing the last bits of the sandwich she had created for herself before lazily slopping onto the love seat in the kitchen and surfing through the channels on the television.

She needed entertainment. She needed something to take her mind off of it. She hadn't thought that entertainment would burst through the house with a kid in his arms.

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself, taking in the sight in front of her.

They were laughing. Both of them, and Peyton found a small smile on her face at how his eyes twinkled as he laughed genuinely.

There was a little boy in his arms, who she guessed was accurately four years old. He had blonde hair, and the same ultramarine blue eyes Lucas possessed and maybe it was because he resembled Lucas a lot ( or something) but she found herself thinking he was probably the most adorable kid she has ever seen.

She frowned, shaking herself from the transfixed expression she had placed as realization dawned on her.

She was glad she hadn't let him in. She was right and Brooke was wrong.

Lucas Scott had a son, and she guessed, he was probably hiding the fact that he was romantically involved with the mother as well.

Just as she pondered why she was bothered by it all, the nameless little boy, abruptly stopped laughing as he noticed the other presence in the room causing Lucas to look up and her to color her cheeks in an unusual shade of red.

"Uh, sorry. I.. didn't know you'd have company." She rambled.

"Peyton, it's okay." He reassured her, bending down to whisper something in blonde boys ear. " Peyton, this is James Lucas Scott. My nephew."

"Nephew?" She murmured in relief, her accelerating heart beating back to its normal pace.

"Haley and Nathan's kid." He explained, and the light bulb flashed into her head. Tutor girl and bastard, who happened to be Lucas's brother. " Jamie, this is Peyton my… roomate."

The little boy looked up at her curiously before waving hesitantly. " Hi."

"Hi." She murmured quietly.

"He's a bit shy." Lucas chimed in, ruffling his blonde locks and she watched as the boys cheeks tinted in embarrassment.

"No, I'm not. Stop that." He exclaimed, making her laugh. She frowned once she saw Lucas's pleased expression. "Is she coming too?"

"If she wants?" Lucas responded, intensely looking at her and she narrowed her eyes to Jamie to avoid it.

"Wants to what?"

"We're going to the body shop." Jamie explained and she shook her head.

"I don't think so, little man."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Right, Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas nodded. " Lot's of fun."

Peyton sighed, nodding. She couldn't say no to that little face. He was too cute for words. " Sure, lemme just get my jacket."

She slipped on her leather jacket, catching Jamie smile at her and she felt something warm in her heart entitling her to smile genuinely back at him.

She could feel Lucas's eyes on her, boring into her skull as she lead the way out and she innerly shivered, feeling the reaction of what him simply looking at her did to her.

She was in for trouble, she knows that. She's afraid she might get swept up in the moment and reveal things that were beyond control but she's already agreed.

She's going to this thing. For Jamie. And she'll continue telling herself that she held no interest in Lucas and avoid him.

She tried telling herself that she wasn't excited at the prospect of spending a whole afternoon with Lucas somewhere which obviously meant something for him.

----

"I wanna do it." Jamie said determinedly, excited at the prospect of turning on the engine himself.

"I don't know, J-Luke."

"Please." Jamie pleaded, jutting out his bottom lip as his ultramarine eyes bored into his. Peyton had to give the kid props, even _she _couldn't resist that face.

How do you think she got here?

Jamie proceeded with the pleading and Lucas sighed in acceptance, before handing his keys over to him. "Don't tell your mother." He warned, with a tantalizing grin and the boy squealed his acceptance, before rushing to the inside of the car, and turning on the engine.

Peyton watched as Jamie squealed in delight at the sound the car fabricated.

Lucas came to rest beside her, greeting her with a smile and Peyton found herself smiling a small smile back as their eyes stayed fixated on the mirthful little boy that grinned as he turned on the engine once again, giggling repeatedly at the cool sound it made.

"I know he hasn't said it yet, but he's glad you're here. _I'm _glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." She blurted out. " Your good with him. He seems to love you a lot."

"I think he's starting to love someone _else _a little more." He hinted, referring to Peyton who blushed. Lucas smirked to himself. She looked beautiful when she blushed.

He wouldn't call her out on that, though. He shuddered at the consequence.

"I'm serious, Peyt." He continued, and he didn't seem to notice the surprised look on her face at the nickname. " I meant it when I said he's a shy kid, It kind of shocks me that he's grown to like you so quickly."

"Maybe it's because of my great hair and my bubbly personality." Peyton jokes, and Lucas laughs, shaking his head.

"Or maybe it's because he hasn't gotten a taste of that crude sarcasm."

"He will eventually." She responds, making him tumble into laughter, growing serious. " He's a great kid, Luke. Your lucky to have him."

She hadn't even noticed that she had slipped out a name for him until too late. Lucas grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Peyton grew silent as she barreled herself into silence and with all the tension and the uneasiness in the air, she sighed, itching to just draw away the awkwardness or Atleast blast the music loudly to block out all the tension.

The only thing that made the whole predicament better was the sound of the four year old boy being attacked with laughter in his own little.

_Sigh._ How she wished she was his age. Innocence, happy, _living _before the cruel acts of darkness destroyed everything that was plain and simply her.

"I grew up here, literally. Keith used to take me here all the time." He said, making Peyton shut her eyes close. Keith. The deceased uncle. "He loved it here, he could've been running the business with my dad or done something better but he stuck with helping people with their cars and even though he didn't make that much, he loved it. I remember being in Jamie's position, being brought here everyday to play around with the stuff and be a _real _man as I dubbed once upon a time. Someday, when things go a little more smoothly, I'm going to re-open Keith Scott's body shop and keep his spirit alive."

"I…Why?" Peyton gulped, feeling her heart race. "Why would you tell me that?"

Lucas shrugged. " You're a good listener."

"You don't even know me." She disputed and his ultramarine eyes darkened, regarding her with a look that hit her right to her very core. She could _feel _her walls breaking.

"Sometimes, opening up to a stranger is better than opening up to someone you've known all your life." He tossed back and his expression, his tone, the phrase itself it slapped her in the face.

They stared at one another, their stare increasing its intensity, their gaze practically seeing into the other one's soul.

There was something there, she couldn't deny it. The way she looked at him, the way _they _looked at each other, something was blossoming and the sentiment… she couldn't identify.

She didn't freak out this time. There was no harsh slamming or cold looks or crude behavior and attitude. She just looked at him, and he looked at her and the electricity vibrated back and forth between the two adults.

And then reality tore in. Jamie chose that specific moment to call out to his uncle and Lucas, who returned to earth, somewhat dazed, half-heartedly answered as he walked backwards towards his curious looking nephew.

His gaze never left hers, even as he interacted with his nephew and Peyton admitted to herself, that she kind of didn't want him to.

---

Lucas Scott's mind roamed with a lot of questions, a light grin remaining on his face as he thought about his whole day.

She was perfect.

The way she interacted with Jamie, the way that tiny sparkle would light up the darkness in her eyes as she laughed and her face would glow as she smiled. The way her unruly curls framed her face as she talked ( without a scoff or scowl in sight.) and the way her eyes bounced in amusement as she co-operated, it made him wish that he could see that on a daily basis.

She was so good with him. Jamie had quickly taken a great liking to her, and he was sure of that in that short little moment when it was time for his nephew to report back to his mother and the kid had clung to Peyton in desperation, insistent on not going and that he liked Peyton and he'd only go if she came with him too.

(He insisted he live with her and she'd be comfortable sleeping under his bed.)

Peyton had suggested that they go with matching leather jackets instead, something of which _she _would buy for him and personally deliver herself and Jamie had agreed, practically sauntering into the house which had him laughing.

He didn't know what to think. Something had happened, that was sure. Peyton had avoided his gaze after that splitting moment where it seemed like no one else was existent except him and her.

He felt like he couldn't breathe at that moment. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

Maybe Haley was right. Maybe his feelings were deeper than he led on.

"Peyton Sawyer." He mumbled, with a swift shake of the head. She's a mystery, but somehow, he found himself being drawn by her each and every second.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, resting his hand underneath his head as another one draped over his stomach, determined to rid of his thoughts with a little shut eye.

(All he could see was her face. Beautiful green eyes, that twinkle, that laugh and those skinny arms. It mesmerised him.)

It wasn't until he caught the shadow that lingered outside his door before something was slipped inside his room from the door slit did he rise, eyes bouncing with curiosity and attentiveness.

It was a drawing, well drawn and well portrayed and Lucas found himself in awe at her ability to draw. It was so... lifelike.. beautiful.. _raw._

It's a little girl. She's all skinny arms and legs and she's wearing an old-fashioned dress and she's knelt down, on the floor, face portrayed with so much emotion.. So much pain.

It was clear who that little girl was.

"Peyton." He murmured, feeling something tug at his heart at the sadness and the emotion that captured her, she was so young, no younger than ten and she was already feeling like the world spun on its axis to simply destruct her.

He could make out a grave, colored with perfection and then he felt his heart drop as he read the big bold letters that had him staring at the drawing with absolute shock.

**Beloved wife, **

**Beloved mother, **

**Beloved friend. **

**Anna Sawyer. **

**R.I.P **

And suddenly, everything made sense.

----

I'm so sorry this chapter came out as late as it did. I actually had expected to post this on Monday but life occupied me, and I was a bit stuck on the ending of the chapter. I didn't expect this to turn out the way it did but I kind of like the change of routes I had placed it with. Oh well, it's not like you guys know about the other route. :) I didn't know where Jamie had come in, he was never planned but as I continued writing, my muse kept insisting that I put him in and because I can never dispute with my muse, it nagged at me until I finally caved in.

It was fun writing him though. Sorry for the chapter, it wasn't my best, but I hope you'll support me anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I kind of had fun writing it. Thank you _so _much for the reviews, they made me very emotional. I am _so _pleased that you guys love the story. I'm happy that you have such positive feedback about it. I love you guys.

Next post: The Cure, which I expect to post out tomorrow. For once, I hope I come through with that plan.

Just because I feel you guys deserve it for sticking by me for so long, I think I should pencil you in with what will happen in the future ( aka, next chapter) :

_-Peyton meets the other Scott family ( Haley and Nathan.) _

Make my day, and review, review, review.

Aundrea ;)


End file.
